


Happy Birthday, Miss B!

by Mesmeret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Anal Fingering, Baking, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Cross eyed Dean, Crossdressing Kink, Cute, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Glasses, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Rimming, Shota, Shota Castiel, Shota Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Miss B's birthday tomorrow so Dean and Cas decide to bake her some angel berry cupcakes with chocolate frosting. After the baking, they learn about how awesome licking down there feels.</p><p>Birthday gift to You Know Who</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Miss B!

Dean was fidgeting with his backpack as he watched the clock tick to 2 pm. Finally the bell rang and Miss B dismissed the class. He ran over to the front of the class where Cas was putting away his pencils and notebook. Dean loved his best friend but sometimes he was such a nerd, though a really cute one. Everything Cas owned looked like it was from a fairy world. For the first few times they played together, Dean believed that the wings Cas wore were real. It was scary for a moment when Castiel shrugged off his glittery pink and white wings so they could sleep together in Dean’s bed.

Castiel finally zipped up his bunny backpack and smiled at Dean shyly, “I’m ready, Dee.”

“Cool!” Dean grabbed his hand and turned to Miss B. “See you tomorrow, Miss B! You’re gonna have the best birthday ever!”

Their fifth grade teacher smiled at the freckled and bespectacled boy waving his arms and his best friend’s arm wildly. Castiel spoke softly, “Yes, we hope it will be.”

“Thank you, boys. I look forward to whatever you have in store for me,” She waved goodbye before wiping off the chalkboard as the pair ran out of the room.

Dean was excited to make Miss B her birthday cake. Castiel was rambling breathlessly about different cakes he read. Dean was skipping backwards while watching his best friend describe how checkerboard cakes were made. Once they made it to Castiel’s house, Cas unlocked the door and they found a plate of sandwiches Castiel’s mom made for them on her lunch break on the kitchen counter with all of the dry ingredients for the cake. Castiel knew his parents were dealing with a lot at work, but Dean’s parents had two jobs each. So every school day, Cas and Dean spent the afternoons together. Dean’s little brother was a little genius and got into an all day school program for free so their mom picked him up during her dinner break.

Dean grabbed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while Castiel read the note on the fridge. Castiel turned to him with a wide grin, “Ash is gonna babysit us tonight! He’ll be by at 6 pm with Sammy and pizza.”

They gave each other a knowing glance. These were their favorite days, days where they were husband and wife. Dean stayed in the kitchen while Castiel left to change into his wife clothes. Dean climbed up onto the kitchen counter after he finished his sandwich. He started looking at the packages Cas’ mom left out when he heard Cas walking back in.

“My Dear! Wash your hands!” Cas glared at him. Dean blushed as he realized that he left sticky jelly prints on the flour bags.

“Sorry, Honey. I’ll go wash them,” He shifted off the counter to wash off. Castiel opened up his recipe book to the cake recipes he hand copied from the library books he borrowed. As Dean wiped his hands clean, Cas started humming as he got out eggs, milk, and frozen berries from the fridge. Dean admired Cas’ choice of a light pink dress that matched his rosy cheeks. When Castiel turned around to put the wet ingredients on the counter, Dean grinned seeing that his wife was wearing a white apron with a pocket over his crotch. The dark blonde walked over and tried to imitate his Dad’s deep voice, “Need any help?”

“Yes, could you get the sifter since you’re so tall, Dear?” Cas batted his eyelashes at Dean. Dean felt something swell in his chest and grabbed the sifter on a high shelf in the pantry. He gave it to Cas along with a kiss on the cheek. His wife blushed and started measuring flour, sugar, salt, and baking powder to sift into the big mixing bowl.

“And could you turn the oven to 375?” Cas gestured to the old but trusty oven. Dean kissed him on the other cheek before preheating the oven. Castiel had been cooking for a few years now since their parents’ work schedules got so busy. This spring was when he was allowed to cook without adult supervision as long as Dean was around with a fire extinguisher. Dean was totally cool with that since he was going to be a fireman. But he really didn’t want to start his career early. He got another swell in his chest at the thought of Cas in a kitchen full of smoke.

Dean turned to see Cas standing on his toes to put the bowl of frozen berries into the microwave. His body was at the right tilt that Dean could see his bare cheeks with a pink thong between them. He felt that huge feeling that he called Papa Bear Feeling. He felt a need to roar in happiness and hold Cas tightly. Castiel was struggling trying to press the defrost button on the microwave. Dean’s Papa Bear bounded towards Cas and lifted the brunette up so he could press the button.

Castiel shrieked and giggled once the microwave started up. He loved the feel of Dean holding him up. As Dean set him back down, Cas leaned back and looked up at thoughtful green eyes behind silver glasses. He licked his lips before kissing Dean. He felt bad forgetting to put on lipgloss that he got Jo to buy for him. But Dean kissed him back with happy noises so he stopped worrying.

Their kisses were as youthful as they were. By the time the microwave started beeping, both were feeling their underwear tighten. Cas weakly pushed Dean away enough so he could speak, “Lift me up again, Dear?”

“Yes, Honey,” Dean huffed as he lifted up his wife once again. Cas carefully held the warm bowl to set it down on the counter. Dean wasn’t in the mood to let go of Cas so he slipped his arms around Cas’ slip waist and put his hands in Cas’ apron pocket. Castiel gave a soft moan as Dean’s warm hands rested against his thong covered groin. Dean smiled goofily, “Am I being a helpful husband?”

“Y-yeah. Just let me mix the batter, please,” Cas’ voice wavered as he cracked the eggs into the measuring cup. He struggled pouring the milk and mixing them as Dean pressed against him. But he managed to mix up the batter and add the vanilla in time for the oven to let him know it was ready.

“Dean, dear, could you butter up the cupcake tray? I think cupcakes are a better idea,” Castiel bit his lower lip.

“Okay, nerd,” Dean preferred cupcakes anyways. Less cake.

“Four eyes!” Cas retorted before covering his mouth as a deep blush flourished on his face and neck. He knew Dean was struggling with getting glasses. But without them, he couldn’t see anything five feet away and would go cross eyed after an hour. There were a few kids who told Dean he looked like a dork. Cas thought they made him look older and intelligent.

“I’m so sorry, dear! I didn’t mean that in a mean way. L-love you too much to be mean,” Castiel’s eyes started to well up at the thought of hurting Dean’s feelings.

When Dean heard the words, it did hurt. Usually Cas would call him buttface or something. But Cas obviously didn’t mean to hurt Dean. He loved Dean. And Dean loved his cute, nerdy wife/best friend. He wasn’t good with words so he kisses the tears that were traveling down Castiel’s cheeks.

“Don’t do that, Honey. Don’t cry. Only you can call me four eyes and only I can call you a nerd,” Dean mumbled against Castiel’s cheek.

“I’d like that,” Castiel blushed. “Plus, it means I can beat up Gordon for once.”

“Hey! I can stand up for myself with him!” Dean puffed his chest out as he buttered the cupcake pan.

“Uh, huh. But sometime the world needs to see that I can hold my own in a fight,” Cas pouted. The pair would rough house and Castiel would usually win. Their dads would call him a slippery fish.

“Yeah, wait until we’re in high school,” Dean smiled. “I’m done with this. What’s next, Honey bun?”

“We put a dallop of batter in, a few berries, and then more batter!” Cas grinned showing Dean the process that he was talking about. The pair efficiently put the dozen cupcakes together. They placed the pan into the oven and set the timer for 15 minutes.

“So, honey...” Dean held Cas’ hand with his buttery fingers which caused Cas to fuss.

“Ew! You’re so greasy!” Castiel whined. Dean pouted and scrubbed the grease from his hands. Once Cas finished inspecting his fingers, the shorter boy pulled Dean down to a slow and lazy kiss with lots of tongue. Dean wrapped his hands around Cas’ torso before slowly moving his hands down to Castiel’s butt. They didn’t really know the birds and the bees quite yet for when a boy loves another boy. But they figured that it was a lot like when a boy loves a girl. Over the months, they learned that Cas felt really, really good when Dean dug his nails into his butt. Once they even tried spanking and Cas blacked out for a moment. They only do that when they were feeling very naughty.

But today, they weren’t. Castiel was whispering soft pleases into Dean’s mouth as the taller boy’s hands moved under his dress. Dean was panting softly at the feel of smooth skin in his hands. He had heard Crowley and Meg talk about eating and licking a girl. Dean hoped he could do the same to a boy. He just needed to wait for the next batch of cupcakes to be done.

When the egg timer went off, Dean opened the oven so Cas could see if the cupcakes were done. They needed just a few more minutes before being fluffy and golden. Castiel told Dean to set the timer for twenty minutes for the next batch. As they quickly took out the done cupcakes from the pan and put in new batter and berries, Dean was looking forward to tasting one. There were only 14 students in their class so Miss B could get six cupcakes to herself. Dean and Cas wanted two cupcakes each for all of their hard work as bakers.

As the batch of cupcakes were baking, Castiel ate a sandwich and Dean worked on his homework. The brunette had finished his in class, as usual. When Dean had a question, Castiel gave him a hint. Dean preferred this to getting the answer. Miss B was the only teacher who also did that. It was one of the reasons why she was the best fifth grade teacher, ever. Dean always felt stupid when a teacher told him the answer when he asked about a problem. He wanted to learn even though his mind sometimes couldn’t at first.

He managed to finish the homework due the next day by the time the cupcakes were done. Castiel kissed him and told him he was very quick at homework when he put his mind to it. Dean rolled his eyes, but beamed at the compliment. They waited for the delicious smelling cupcakes to cool. Cas was still hemming and hawing about whether to make frosting. Dean got a weird thought and suggested that they make chocolate frosting. Castiel found the cocoa powder and snow sugar to mix up.

“We need more butter, Dee,” Cas spoke from inside the pantry while reading the frosting recipe on the bag of snow sugar.

“Kay!” Dean pulled out another stick of butter from the fridge. Once it was softened and the powders were blended, Cas whipped them up together as Dean poured in the milk. Dean sneaked a taste and moaned.

“Not yet, dear! It needs vanilla! Go get two butter knives so we can finish this up already,” Cas shoved him lightly before grabbing the extract. Dean made a face but got the silverware. He picked up one of the cupcakes from the first batch and tried his best to keep the frosting on the top. Castiel was already frosting his third cupcake by the time Dean put his first down. Cas’ were perfect with a little swirl texture. Dean watched Cas to figure out how to do it. Once he got the hang of it, he started frosting the 11 other cupcakes in record time.

Castiel kissed Dean on the cheek, “Those look really good. Let’s clean up!”

“Um, actually...” Dean felt his words fail him as Cas cocked his head to the side in curiousity. “Uh, yeah. So, I heard Crowley and Meg talk about something.”

“Those seventh graders? Dee, why were you with them?” Cas frowned. He knew the mean reputation of those two.

“They were smoking behind the bleachers when I had soccer practice on Thursday. I heard them talk about something. I wanna try it with you if that’s cool.”

“Dee… I dunno. What is it?” Castiel fidgeted with his apron. They still had two hours left until Ash would arrive with Sammy.

“Well, Meg was talking about how good it felt to be licked down there and Crowley said that he loved to it to girls,” Dean blushed while making a face. He really didn’t like the thought of Crowley in pleasure. And neither did Cas judging by his shudder. “But, um, I thought I could try licking you since you’re my wife.”

Cas looked down at the floor shyly, “Um, I guess. Maybe we go to bed for that?”

Dean nodded and carried Cas most of the way to the boy’s bedroom. Castiel giggled feeling how effortless Dean could lift him. He hoped he never grew taller or heavier than Dean. He wanted to stay as his little wife forever. Once they got onto the bed covered in pink sheets with little unicorns and pegasi from My Little Pony, Dean kissed down Castiel’s body over the dress. Castiel whined and lifted up his hips so he could pull off his dress. Dean moaned at the sight of his wife’s pale body covered up in a little pink bralet and thong. Dean rubbed Cas’ nipples over the soft cotton fabric causing the boy to mewl needily.

Cas looked down to see Dean’s intense green eyes look more serious through those glasses. Castiel brought a hand to Dean’s cheek, “You’re so handsome, dear.”

Dean blushed and leaned forward to kiss Cas hard. But his silver glasses pressed against both of their faces. Cas whined and pulled away. Dean bit his lower lip hoping that Cas didn’t want to stop. Instead, Cas slipped off Dean’s glasses. Dean closed his eyes blushing deeply. He hated his stupid eyes. He hated how they crossed and made him look stupid.

Castiel sighed softly seeing his best friend and husband shut his eyes tight. He leaned up kissing Dean’s eyelids gently. “It’s okay, dear. Please, I want to feel you lick me.”

Dean slowly opened his eyes. They weren’t fully crossed yet, but getting there. He slipped down between Cas’ legs and pawed at the boy’s semi erect penis. Castiel moaned at the warm hand and feeling Dean’s breath on his inner thigh. Cas remembered a phrase he heard some girls say and tried it out. “Y-yeah. Lick me, Dean. Lick my pussy.”

Dean couldn’t believe his sweet wife was talking so dirty. Usually Cas would beg or pant softly. He took ahold of the thong and slipped it down Cas’ narrow hips. Then he licked along the small seam on Cas’ ballsack that went to his hole. Cas keened loudly and tilted his hips up to follow Dean’s tongue as the freckled boy pulled away.

“More, please, more. That felt really good, Dee,” Cas mewled. Dean felt his Papa Bear roar happily and he lapped just above Cas’ hole. He felt his penis leave wetness against his underwear. Castiel’s was leaving a small pool of fluid on his belly. Dean leaned up a little to lick it clean. He liked the taste a lot of the clear stuff but not really of the white stuff.

Cas whined and pushed Dean’s head back down. He then spread his legs wider. “Dean, please. I want more now!”

Dean swallowed nervously and traced the ring of Castiel’s hole. It wasn’t too bad to his surprise. He pushed his tongue in which cause the muscle to clench around him. He kinda liked that. So he pushed and pulled his tongue into his wife who was screaming his name. Castiel was also tugging on his hair and pushing into his face.

“Ah! Dean, you lick my pussy so good! Gimme more!” Cas yelled unabashedly.

Dean tried to think how to give his honey more, but he didn’t want to hurt him. So he sucked on his forefinger and got it wet before trying to push it in. Castiel whimpered and writhed about. “Does, does that help?”

Cas looked down at his cross eyed husband whose face was expressing a mix of concern and love. Cas felt his body hesitate against Dean’s intrusion, but it felt good. “Yeah. It’s really helping, Dean.”

Dean smiled and went back to pushing his finger in. He watched in awe as Cas’ prick was twitching. He licked up from the base to the tip and sucked hard as he wiggled his finger. Cas shrieked and curled up around Dean’s head. Dean realized he was close to cumming and tried to press another finger in as he bobbed his head.

That did the trick. Cas fell limp back onto the bed which enabled Dean to pull away so most of the cum landed on his face than his mouth. Castiel was gasping for air while trembling. He looked at Dean with a blissful smile, “I think I love getting my pussy licked, Dean.”

Dean nodded dumbly as Cas pulled off his jeans and briefs. “I liked it too.”

Castiel hummed and held Dean’s prick as he licked wet circles around the tip. Dean gasped and dug his dull nails into Cas’ shoulders. His orgasm came quick. He was cool with that because he preferred cuddling with Cas in their post-orgasm haze. Unlike Dean, Cas loved semen. He swallowed Dean’s load and licke his face clean as they laid in his bed.

“That was a lot of fun. I wanna see what it’s like if you got more fingers in me,” Cas sighed longingly.

“But didn’t that hurt?” Dean frowned with concern.

“Not at all when you do it to me. I’ve tried but it stings. You just give me good feelings,” Cas kissed Dean’s brow. “C’mon, I’m feeling sleepy and we’ve got time to nap.”

Dean grinned with his eyes already closed. He burrowed his face into Cas’ sweet smelling hair and spooned the boy wearing only a small pink bralet.

******  
  
**

The next day came by and the pair were carefully carrying the two tins of cupcakes to school. Once they were in their classroom, they ran over to Miss B’s desk.

“Miss B! Miss B! We made you cupcakes!” Dean shouted excitedly.

“Oh, wow! Thank you so much Dean and Castiel! That looks like a whole lot of cupcakes. I hope there’s some to share during lunch, right?”

“Of course, Miss B. But the small tin is all for you!” Cas grinned. “We made angel berry cupcakes with chocolate frosting!”

“Yum! Thank you so much,” Their teacher pulled them into a group hug before setting the cupcakes in a cupboard so her class wouldn’t be distracted. Since no one was looking, Dean pulled Cas to him so he could kiss his cheek. Castiel blushed and kissed Dean on the lips before going to his desk and pulled out his homework and notebook.

Dean slipped into his desk with a silly grin. Once the class was settled down in their chairs, Miss B spoke, “So, since today is a big day, I decided that we should have a big test!”

“Nooooo!” The whole class whined with Dean being the loudest while Castiel silently flipped through his notes.

“Outside! C’mon, class!” Miss B giggled and grabbed her folder of tests and the crate of clipboards.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://www.mesmeretmarjorie.tumblr.com). I'm a few peeps away from my first hundred! #100 gets a small drabble of their choice!


End file.
